


Nap break

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, blushy Fox, sleepy Joker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Running around in the Metaverse can really take a toll on you, and sometimes you just need to take a quick nap.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Nap break

Loud sets of footsteps echo through the halls. Dangerously turning a corner, the group of thieves dashes the last distance separating them from the door of the safe room with a cluster of Shadows following close behind.

“We’re almost there!! Go go go!!”

One after the other they filter in and Queen slams the door shut, letting their enemies to push against it for a few moments before all sound on the outside disappears. The group stays in silence, each catching their breath, and adrenaline still pumping through their veins.

“That… that was… that was…” Oracle says between pants.

“Fucking HORRIBLE!” Skull snaps, going to lay down on the floor and rubbing his right leg.

“I don’t wanna… do that again…” Panther does the same, going to sit in a chair and flopping into the table. 

“Joker, are you alright?” Mona asks, worried.

The whole group turns to look at their leader, who’s already resting face down in the couch, breath still laboured.

“Totally drained,” a muffled voice says.

“Of course you are, you kept casting spell after spell,” Queen complaints in a scolding tone, going to sit on another chair. “But we wouldn’t have made it without them…”

“Let’s all take a second, yes? I will pour a cup of coffee for everyone,” Noir proposes with a little smile, getting up to rummage through their supplies. 

While the rest of the group is getting their drinks, Fox decides to approach the sofa, sitting on the armrest.

“Have you gathered yourself?” he asks, observing his leader. 

A reply comes in the form of a grunt.

“Comprehensible,” Fox responds, unable to sustain a laugh. “Maybe you should close your eyes for a bit, let your body fully rest before we take the walk back to the real world.”

“That sounds amazing actually…”

With great effort, Joker lifts his head a bit and looks at Fox right in the eye, signaling him with one gloved finger to get closer. The artist just tilts his head to the side, not understanding what’s being asked of him.

“There are no pillows. I’ll use yours,” he says, pointing at the fluffy tail hanging from Fox’s belt.

His eyes widen a bit at the realization and Fox moves to sit down on the couch, grabbing the accessory and placing it next to Joker’s head. He grabs it with both hands and, after taking his mask off, buries his face on the white fur, lightly nuzzling it before closing his eyes.

Unblinking, Fox observes the scene. It fascinates him how serene Joker can look, even in an environment as hostile as this. The soft rise and fall of his chest, the contrast of his black, silky curls with the white fur, the perfect match of the red ribbon around the tail and his gloves…

Losing his mind in artistic contemplation, he doesn’t realize that his tail’s started to wag the slightest of bits; every few seconds, a small movement, a sudden shift, a reflection of his own feelings at admiring the other boy in his peaceful respite.

Unfortunately, Joker does notice it. The soft tail keeps brushing his face with every wag. He tires to ignore it at first, since he’s very comfortable in this position, but it gets annoying quickly. Repressing a frustrated sigh and without opening his eyes, he re-positions himself to instead rest his head on Fox’s lap, propping the artist to release a soft gasp. 

“J-joker?” the artist whispers, confused, his cheeks tickling with the beginnings of a blush.

No response. Joker looks very relaxed, and not wanting to bother him, Fox lets him stay as he is. Feeling the heat on his face brightening, the artist averts his eyes to the side, interlacing his fingers and resting his arm on the armrest in an attempt to subside the incoming urge of running his hands through the mop of black hair.

Next to him, his tail wags even more than before.

**Author's Note:**

> I know several people have made things about Fox’s tail being a nice pillow, but I can’t find them now…
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
